AMS-119 Geara Doga
The Geara Doga is a mobile suit from the anime movie Char's Counterattack. Combat Abilities The Geara Doga features a wide variety of weapons to cope with different combat situations. Its only fixed armaments are a beam sword-axe for close combat and an electric wire. It can also be equipped with a shield with four grenade launchers and two different types of beam machine guns, each mounting additional weaponry. Armaments Beam sword-axe The only close combat weapon of the Geara Doga is a single beam sword-axe, which, when not in use is mounted on an unknown location on the suit's body. Shield As with most other mobile suits, the Geara Doga mounts a single physical shield on its left forearm. This shield also mounts four grenade launchers, and contains carrying clips for sturm faust rocket-propelled warheads. This warhead can be fired either from the grenade launcher or from hand. Beam machine guns The common ranged weapon of the Geara Doga are two different beam machine guns. Each is powered by a replaceable e-pac, with two additional e-pacs being stored on the hip armor of the suit. While one beam machine gun mounts a heat bayonet, the other can be optionally equipped with a grenade launcher, carrying a single grenade. History During the Second Neo Zeon Movement led by Char Aznable the Neo Zeon army uses a new mass produced mobile suit, the Geara Doga. It resembles the old MS-06 Zaku II used by the Principality of Zeon during the One Year War. Although it wasn’t really a high-performance suit it was enough for most soldiers, easy to mass-produce and thanks to its weapons it could be a threat for the Earth Federation's own mass-produced suit, the RGM-89 Jegan. Like the old Zakus the Geara Doga was also painted olive green although some ace pilots painted the suit in a personal colour. One of these pilots was Rezin Schnyder who effectively used her blue coloured suit to destroy several Federation units. While at least 80 units were produced for Char's Neo Zeon, most were destroyed in combat with the Federation's Londo Bell taskforce while escorting Axis, though a few more were destroyed while trying to push it away with Amuro Ray's RX-93 Nu Gundam. After the Second Neo Zeon War use of the Geara Doga would mostly cease with little exception. One of those exceptions was a group of Neo Zeon remnants who were hiding in an abandoned colony in the Zebra Zone of Side 3. By the year UC 0122 they had at least one Geara Doga piloted by a young woman, Layla Lagiorr, but its possible they once had more that were destroyed in an attack from the Federation 6 years prior. In February of UC 0122 Layla used her Geara Doga first to spy on a group of mobile suits from an Anaheim Electronics test ship, and then to attack them. However despite being a good pilot Layla's Geara Doga was thirty years old and no match for Anaheim pilot Keven Forrest and his RGM-111 Hardygun, though Keven only inflicted enough damage to disable the machine so he wouldn't hurt the pilot. The Geara Doga was in a condition that it could be easily repaired, but had to be abandoned when the colony wall was breached and the people had to evacuate. Several Geara Doga that survived the Second Neo Zeon War were captured by the Earth Federation Forces. These mobile suits entered Federation service as aggressor units for training purposes. During 0120 U.C. one such unit was modified, its shoulder shield was removed and replaced with an arm-mounted shield used on Jegan model mobile suits. It also featured an improved backpack with improved thrusters. This unit was piloted by Sid Amber to help Def Stallion train in his F90 Gundam Formula 90. Sid would continue to use the Geara Doga as a fully active combat unit on the planet Mars during the Earth Federation's war against the Mars Zeon Oldsmobile army. Variants *'AMS-119 Geara Doga Heavy Weapons Type' - For the most part, this was an upgrade to the original Geara Doga. Its left arm was replaced with a Mega Beam Cannon and a booster in the rear to give it extra range and mobility. *'AMS-119S Geara Doga Kai' - While essentially just a normal Geara Doga, its armor was changed to Gundanium Alloy and it was given greater mobility. As such, this unit was used as a command unit. *'AMS-120 Geara Doga Psycomu Test Type' - One of the many Newtype-based MSes built for Neo Zeon, it boasted the same funnels that the Jagd-Doga had. It's only drawback was that it lacked any real mobility, thus it was scrapped, though not forgotten, as it was later used as the basis for the Sazabi. *'MSN-03 Jagd Doga' - The Jagd Doga is a special-purpose mobile suit for Neo Zeon Newtype pilots, based on the frame of the Geara Doga general purpose unit (though its outward appearance differs significantly). Gallery ams-119-sleeves.png|AMS-119 GEARA DOGA Sleeves Use External Links Geara Doga on MAHQ ja:ギラ・ドーガ